


Nyskara Prompt

by LuminescentArachnid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentArachnid/pseuds/LuminescentArachnid
Summary: Supergirl promptNOT AN ACTUAL STORYKara decides to overcome her fear of being powerless and gets Nyssa to teach her how to fight.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nyssa al Ghul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nyskara Prompt

I noticed that both Kara and Clark are terrified of kryptonite and can be quite unreasonable when it comes to anyone outside of them having it(see clark insisting that not even the DEO be allowed to keep any on hand and Kara's reaction to Lena having some), which inspired this fic idea.

Kara somehow meets Nyssa. Nyssa calls her and Clark out on their fear and irrationality when it comes to things pertaining to kryptonite.  
Kara gets mad at first but then realizes that she's right. Kara finds Nyssa and says that she's tired of feeling helpless without her powers and always being afraid for the next time a villain gets their hands on kryptonite. Kara offers Nyssa a chunk of kryptonite and asks her to help her overcome her fears and teach her how to fight, without using her powers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while and I never thought of posting this here but Kryptonian85 posted a prompt of their own here > https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032203/chapters/40045866  
> and inspired me to post my own. If you don't want to write this one I hope maybe you'll want to write theirs instead:)


End file.
